Computing systems may be found in the workplace, at home, or at school. Computing systems may include computing and data storage systems to process and store data. Some computing systems have begun offering centralized, virtualized computing options (e.g., service provider environments) that may reduce overall costs, improve availability, improve scalability, and reduce time to deploy new applications and computing functionality. For example, some computing systems may act as a service that provides virtual computing, virtual storage, virtual networking and other virtual services as purchased for variable periods or on a pay-per-use basis (e.g., pay for a certain amount of API (application program interface) transactions or bandwidth) from large pools of re-purposable, multi-tenant computing resources or services.
Many computing systems also include the use of and access to virtualized services or other similar services, via the internet, which continue to expand and diversify. Many of these computing systems, such as, for example, cell phones, tablets, voice activated devices, home automation systems, and other devices can now communicate with services on the internet that provide functionality or computing power not available on the local device. However, security challenges may arise when one or more computing systems attempt to communicate with the services that provide the virtual computing, virtual storage, virtual networking and other virtual services as purchased for variable periods or on a pay-per-use basis from large pools of re-purposable, multi-tenant computing resources or services. Thus, the security and performance of the service provider environment may be addressed in the context of the computing systems that are in communication with the service provider environment.